


Touch Me, Tell Me

by nereidee (aurasama)



Series: Songs of Submission [3]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasama/pseuds/nereidee
Summary: Daniel decides to alter the rules of their punishment play when Alexander starts hesitating. Post-game, set in the same universe as my older Alexander/Daniel fic Terms of Submission.





	Touch Me, Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chanel_Pirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanel_Pirate/gifts).



> To Chanel, for being an awesome friend and a constant inspiration.

It was going too far, Alexander knew, too far, too fast. The younger man's back was covered in angry red welts, skin threatening to break from the force of the lashes. He threw back his head to cry out at each strike, voice starting to grow hoarse, yet the command to stop never came.  
  
Reckless. The Englishman was too damn reckless, and Alexander felt like he must have told him so a hundred times before. The crop shook in his hand, his arm growing tired from repeating the same motion.  
  
He struck again, the crack of leather on skin loud in his ears. He saw Daniel lurch forwards, heard him gasp from the pain, but he said nothing as he readjusted his grip on the chain. Alexander grit his teeth in frustration; he'd lost count on the lashes around thirty.  
  
He shouldn't have let the other man dictate the rules of this game, shouldn't have allowed him to take control. He should have known better than that; he'd already seen the outcome of letting him take the reins. Yet the glint of steel in Daniel's eye had been much too familiar when he'd sunk on his knees in front of the baron and begged for the gift of pain, and Alexander had given it to him just to escape his stare. He knew all too well that whatever submissiveness the other man displayed was just to make mockery of him, and the look in Daniel's eyes always spoke the same words. _You created me. You made me into what I am._ It made Alexander's skin crawl whenever their eyes met.

He tossed the crop on the floor, taking a step back. ”Enough.”  
  
Daniel said nothing at first, too out of breath to speak. He glanced over his shoulder, a look of indignation on his face.  
  
”I haven't told you to stop.”  
  
”I am not going to wait for your permission,” Alexander said testily, avoiding his eye. ”It is clear to me that you are not going to stop until the crop draws blood.”  
  
”You agreed to do this on my terms!”  
  
”It stands in our contract that you are in _my_ service, not the other way around.”  
  
Daniel's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing more.  
  
”Put your clothes on, Daniel. That's an order.”  
  
”No.”  
  
”Excuse me?”  
  
”No, _sir,_ ” the younger man corrected himself. ”We are not finished here.”  
  
”I am not in the mood for this behaviour right now.”  
  
Alexander could feel his eyes on him, and slowly, reluctantly he looked back at him. He immediately wished he hadn't; there was a wanting look in the brunette's eyes that unnerved him.  
  
”I am only asking you not to quit before we're done, sir. You don't have to use the crop if you find it so very distasteful.”

Alexander willed his face not to betray any emotion. ”What are you suggesting?”  
  
”I want you to finish what you started. Come closer,” Daniel told him, hands still clutching the chain. Though his tone of voice was more polite than before there was no mistaking the implication; it was no request. Alexander walked towards him very slowly, not quite sure why was obeying him in the first place. Daniel inclined his head, as though in approval.  
  
”What do you want?”  
  
”Let's change the rules. I told you before that I did not want you to touch me with your bare hands, correct?”  
  
”That was our agreement, yes.”  
  
”That rule is revoked. You may use your hands – sir.”  
  
” _What?_ ”  
  
The brunette's lips pulled back into a grin. There was a very knowing look on his face. ”Touch me.”  
  
Alexander stared at him mutely. His eyes raked over the younger man's form; stark naked and a sheen of sweat clinging to his skin, every cut and bruise clearly visible even in the torchlight. Old scars covered almost the whole expanse of his back, marks of past violence, and Alexander felt his mouth go dry. He really should leave. Instead he stepped closer, placing one hand on the Englishman's hip, nails digging into his skin. Daniel leaned against him, the invitation none too subtle.  
  
”You have no shame,” Alexander muttered in his ear. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Daniel was already half-hard, no doubt from the cropping, and the baron let his hand stray further down, almost touching his cock. He grabbed a fistful of the brunette's hair with his free hand, pulling back his head.

The baron felt Daniel's body shake as he laughed. ”You don't know how to touch a person without inflicting pain, do you?” Daniel asked. He sounded amused.  
  
”You are forgetting your manners,” Alexander retorted.  
  
”Forgive me,” the younger man said, but there was nothing apologetic in his tone.  
  
Alexander kissed his neck roughly, teeth digging into the tender flesh with every intention to leave a mark.  
  
”Do you want me to hurt you?” he whispered. Daniel's answer was to press more firmly against him, rolling his hips very deliberately.  
  
”Not this time,” Daniel breathed. ”Pleasure me with your hands. Please.”  
  
”And the password rule?”  
  
”Still in effect. I'll use it if – and when – I want you to stop.”  
  
Alexander let go of Daniel's hair and brought his hand on his waist instead, holding him in place. His body felt so warm, inviting even, and without pausing to think Alexander kissed his neck again, more softly this time. He allowed his hand to dip lower, caressing the younger man's length before taking him fully in his hand.  
  
Daniel had been right about something; he was more accustomed to using his hands to hurt. This was one side of humanity that he was unfamiliar with, something he'd never bothered studying in detail, but he was certainly familiar enough with Daniel to know by now what made him tick. There was a fine line between pain and pleasure and if he had ever learned anything about the nature of pain, it was that pacing was everything.  
  
Alexander stroked him slowly, pausing to tease the slit of his cock every now and then, his fingers soon slick with precome. He tightened his grip once, twice, relaxing again and almost letting go of him as soon as Daniel made to thrust into his hand, drawing a frustrated whine from the younger man at the sudden loss of friction. The baron paid him no mind. He wrapped his fingers around his length again and stroked him with slow, firm movements, running his thumb down the entire length of his cock with each stroke. Daniel let out a pained moan, pushing against his hand again, and Alexander laughed quietly in his ear, loosening his grip immediately.  
  
”Stop teasing me,” the Englishman hissed.  
  
Alexander wound his fingers around the very base of his cock, now fully erect, and squeezed tight. It drew a shudder from the other man. ”You seem to have forgotten already that this _is_ a punishment,” the baron said. ”You told me to finish what I started, Daniel. I intend to do just that.”  
  
”This is torment.”  
  
Alexander thrust against his backside, his own half-hard erection pressing against him. It drew another moan from Daniel, and the baron whispered directly into his ear, ”then you should know what to expect. I do not intend to be merciful.”  
  
He had to admire Daniel's resolve, even at a time like this. The man just nodded and said nothing more, teeth cutting into his bottom lip from the sheer effort of holding still. Though his hands shook he was still gripping the chain for support. Alexander resumed his stroking, taking particular care to note each and every detail of the brunette's behaviour; where on his cock he needed to touch to make him moan a certain way, how hard to squeeze to make his knees buckle. He was careful to never give him too much at once, letting the pleasure build up just until Daniel almost forgot himself and bucked against his hand. Alexander kissed the nape of his neck until his breathing eased again, fully enjoying the sensation of their bodies aflush together.  
  
”You are doing very well, Daniel. Breathe.”  
  
”Please,” the younger man managed, voice quivering.  
  
”Please what?”  
  
”Please, don't stop.”  
  
His voice was so heavy with need that Alexander had the sudden desire to push him against the wall. He thrust against Daniel again, all self-restraint forgotten – he was growing increasingly uncomfortable in his trousers and the momentary friction drew a moan from him and Daniel both.  
  
The brunette glanced over his shoulder at Alexander, his face practically radiating heat. They stared at each other for one heated moment until the baron leaned closer and crushed their lips together. The uncomfortable angle did not keep Daniel's teeth from digging into the elder's lower lip or from his tongue slipping inside his mouth more than once, and Alexander groaned into the kiss when the brunette intentionally pushed back against his growing erection.  
  
Alexander kept him firmly pressed against himself as he continued pumping his cock again, faster, allowing him much shorter intervals for recovery now. Daniel cursed under his breath, reflexively tilting his hips to the movement, and the baron could tell he was only barely keeping himself in check.  
  
”Mercy!” Daniel gasped finally, his whole frame shaking from the effort of holding back. Alexander's hand stilled but did not let go of him.  
  
”Are you sure?”  
  
”I'm sure,” he said. He let go of the chain, a groan of relief escaping him as he did. ”I'm getting too close now.”  
  
”Isn't that what you wanted?”  
  
Alexander swore he could almost _hear_ him smiling when he spoke again. ”Change of plans. I can feel how turned on you are from all this – it would almost be unfair not to involve you.”  
  
Daniel turned around as soon as the elder let go of him. His lips curled into a smirk, eyes glossed over with something dark that brought to mind what he'd looked like with a knife in his hand. It ought to have unnerved Alexander, but all it did was make him want the brunette to tear him out of his clothes and have his way with him. Daniel wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into another demanding, bruising kiss, making no effort to be gentle with him. His hands began working on his waistcoat as soon as they broke away.  
  
”Perhaps we ought to take this upstairs,” Alexander began, but Daniel cut across him.  
  
”No. I am fucking you right in this bloody torture room right _now_.” He didn't wait for a response; as soon as he'd eased the waistcoat off him he grabbed the front of Alexander's shirt, unbuttoned it as far as it would go and none too gently pushed him against the wall. The baron had no chance to catch his breath before Daniel had him pinned to the wall, face inches from his.  
  
Alexander let out an involuntary gasp when Daniel pressed up against him, his cock rubbing against the elder's through his trousers. The brunette's smirk widened and he pulled back just enough to yank the hem of his shirt out of his trousers, starting to do undo the fastenings next.  
  
”I always knew you were a twisted man,” Daniel told him. ”You're so hard already just from a little bit of harmless teasing. Tell me, are you turned on by torture? Do you jerk off at night while thinking about hurting me?”  
  
”Shut up,” the baron snapped. Daniel wasn't listening; he pushed down his trousers and smallclothes without another word, hand closing around his cock. Alexander swore quietly as he began to stroke him, quickly working him up to full hardness. He couldn't help bucking up against his hand with each movement and Daniel's eyes locked with his, creased with amusement. He leaned closer, his breath hot against the elder's mouth.  
  
”You make such a sight like this, you know. It makes me want to ruin you,” Daniel murmured. He was so close that his lips brushed against the baron's lightly when he spoke. ”What would you like me to do with you? I'm dying to know.”  
  
Alexander glared at him, or tried to, at least. Daniel's lips pulled back into a mocking smile as Alexander grit his teeth to stop himself from moaning, but to no avail. The Englishman's hand on his member tightened, and all Alexander could think of was how badly he craved to feel the heat of his body against him again.  
  
Daniel cupped the baron's chin with his free hand and forced him to look directly at him. ”I'm waiting, Alexander. Say it.”  
  
He was so close, so close that Alexander could have just tilted his head and brought their lips together once more. Daniel's eyes were glossed over with need, and the baron knew he wanted this at least as desperately as he did.  
  
”Fuck me,” Alexander breathed.  
  
”Thought you'd never ask.” And with that Daniel let him collect him in his arms, closing what little distance remained between them. Alexander threw back his head as their bodies pressed against one another; Daniel's cock rubbed against his belly, leaving a trail of precome on his skin. The warmth of his body drove out all else, and when Daniel rolled his hips, grinding against him, the baron didn't bother to stifle the moan escaping him. His hands raked the younger man's body feverishly, caressing and fondling every inch of him he could reach. His hands wandered over the raised welts on his back and down, down his spine and to his bottom. Daniel groaned in his ear as he squeezed his ass with both hands, the bruises there still tender from another punishment.  
  
The baron could only cling to him for support as Daniel brought their bodies together over and over, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud in the confined space. Alexander gasped each time his cock brushed against the Englishman's, the friction a momentary relief that never lasted quite long enough.  
  
”Wait,” the baron said. He slipped a hand between their bodies and Daniel inhaled sharply as Alexander's fingers closed around their cocks, holding them both tightly in his hand. A shiver travelled up the brunette's spine as Alexander stroked them to the rhytmn of his thrusts and then Daniel's mouth was on his, kissing him feverishly.  
  
The Englishman quickened his pace and Alexander made no effort to show any semblance of self-control any more, knowing full well he wouldn't last long at this rate. The nights of very little sleep and the ever-present tension from their contract had taken their toll on him, and there was certain grim satisfaction to hearing Daniel come undone in his hands again; voice just as raw and strangled from pleasure as it had been from pain.  
  
As if knowing what was on his mind Daniel said brusquely, ”I want to hear you come for me,” and with one last thrust he did, spilling his seed all over the younger man's belly. Daniel wrapped his hand around Alexander's when his grip threatened to grow lax and stroked furiously before he, too, came with a breathless cry, practically collapsing against the other man. Alexander could feel his arms shaking as he wrapped them around him, too exhausted to do more than just cling to him.  
  
For a while the only sound was that of them both catching their breaths. Finally, Daniel stirred.  
  
”About the 'no touching' rule,” he said, voice muffled against the baron's collar.  
  
”Yes?”  
  
”Consider it revoked for good.”  
  
Alexander couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips, tired though he was. Somehow, he had known to anticipate this. ”As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not done with this AU yet.


End file.
